Once Upon a Time
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: It had been over a hundred years since he last was with someone; that someone being her. He had tried to move on after her death but no one could compare to her…To his Kagome…


**Cirque Du Freak Fic. This takes place in book two; The Vampire's Assistant. I will be changing Darren's age to 16 and Evra is 18 almost 19. This is rated M for a reason there will be a warning. I do not own Cirque Du Freak or InuYasha.**

**This is a just something I felt like writing. I own nothing!**

_**Larten Crepsley~**_

I remember the trick and I remember that day. The day when I saw the smoky green eyed girl that held my heart … die. She was my world, my everything, and the one I wanted to have at my side forever but I didn't realize this till it was too late.

_**Flashback~ Year: 1912**_

Larten stood backstage with the others behind the faded red cartons. The floors where made out of dark wood and squeaked in some places. The far wall was made of dark old bricks.

He watched with a bored expression as he watched the performer that was up. His lean, lightly muscular form was covered by black pants, a long sleeved button up shirt and freshly polished black shoes. Her glowing orange hair was cropped like it normally was; his skin was pale white while his eyes glow a dark brown with an internal red coloring.

He turns, looking towards a woman that sat at a mirror. She was so beautiful in the dime lights that surrounded the dirty mirror. She seemed out of places with the ugly and dirty things around her. Some of her dark raven curls were falling out of her sloppy yet elegant bun. A white diamond dotted hair band kept some of the curls out of her face showing her pale ivory tan skin and smoky gray/green eyes that held him in a trance as she looks up meeting his gaze. Her light peddle pink lips curl up into a small smile showing her brilliant white teeth. Her eyes brighten as he made his way over to her, having been bored by the performer on stage.

He made his way over to her in a flash, his skin burning and itching to touch the silk that was her skin. He felt he was going to be burned from the inside out from the craving that consumed him. He places his hands on her smooth bare shoulders; he fights back the purr threatening to break free from his throat as he finally gave in to his craving that had been slowly consuming him the past hours they were apart. He leans down taking in a deep breath of her scent: of lavender and morning dew, before letting out a shaky breath. She trembles as his breath fanned her skin causing him to smirk, male pride swelling in his chest as he kissed behind her ear. Her breath shortens and her eyes close as he kisses down her neck before gently suckling on the spot where her slender neck met with her shoulders.

She raises her hand to stroke his face. He leans into her touch, and kissing her palm. He was greedy when it came to her, he wanted every bit of her attention and when she looked at any other he became jealous almost to the point that a burning need for blood consumed him: though he never did act upon those _urges_ knowing that she hated it when anyone treated her like property.

She stands leaning into him, brings her lips to his, their lips just barely touching each others', yet the slightest touch was enough to set his blood ablaze with desire. A rare smile pulled at his lips as he looked down at her beautiful face. She smiled back, stroking the side of his face as she did so. She was unlike anyone or anything he had come across in his many years; she was far more than just a normal woman. She was like a drug, he craved for the taste of her skin, the need was greater than any need he had when the need for blood arose. She was sweet and kind yet fierce and loyal.

She pulls away with a small smile. Letting go of him, she went on stage. The need, his drug, only moments, and already he felt something amiss; the withdraw of not having his drug. He needed her, she was his itch, his craving, his drug, he needed her more then life itself.

He walks over and watches her with intense almost black eyes. She wore a torn yet elegant black dress. The top was a black corset hugging her beautiful curves and showing a descent amount of cleavage, while the straps hang below her shoulders while the skirt was tattered and ripped, the front she had pinned up showing only a sliver of her long legs. Her body was a road of perfect curves while being perfectly toned.

She didn't even talk as she placed a golden flute to her lips. He had only heard her play once and just like before the song she plays was hauntingly beautiful. He never understood what her trick was but Mr. Tall wandered over placing some ear plugs within his ears, muffling the song she played.

Mr. Tall easily towered over Larten, who was more than 6' foot, at easily 9' or so feet. His long silvery white hair was pulled back in a single thick braid that went to his knees. He had an emotionless expression that he wore like a mask. On his lean muscular body he wore a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows revealing metallic tattoos on his forearms, he also wore a dark brown vest and dark pants as well as freshly polished shoes.

Mr. Tall smirked wickedly, pointing to the crowd as Larten gave him a questioning look.

Larten looked his eyes widening as some of the people looked to be screaming in fear at something that he could not see and then out of nowhere a purple flame burst to life at her bare feet.

She looked frightened, even dropping her flute as she stared at the flames with fear in her own eyes. She turned her eyes large with fear as they met his own eyes.

Larten looked to Mr. Tall wondering if this was part of her act only to see a fear stricken man. His molten gold eyes were wide, and his mouth was slightly open, though Larten couldn't hear him he could tell that he had just said "_**No**_".

Before Larten could even more to go to her, Mr. Tall had his iron like arms wrapped around him, holding him back as he tried to get to her. As he thrashed in the man's hold, his ears plugs fell out to let him hear her screams of pain. This only fueled his need to get to her, he growled and roared, hitting at the man that held him.

He turned only to watch as she was consumed by black flames her final scream ringing in his ears. He fell limp to the floor his body unable to move as he just stared as the flames reseeded and all that lay there, was a pile of ashes.

He slumped onto the ground his chest feeling empty as he just stared at where she had been standing. He knew no matter how long he lived he would never be able to forget the sound of her screams; even now all he could hear were her screams.

The pain in his chest was great. His vixen, his lover, his world, his one love, was dead. His sun and stars had been plucked from his skies, not even his moon remained. All there was was darkness.

_**~End~**_

The day she died she took more than his heart with her in death. She was his everything, and she took everything.

Larten looked down at the ground, within his hand he fingered a golden flute; the very one that his love had once played. It had been within the ashes, and it was all he had left of her other than his memories.

Larten wore brown pants with a white shirt and black vest that was somewhat hidden by his bright crimson cloak while on his feet he wore faded crimson and black boots.

He closed his eyes as he walked, talking a deep breath as everything about her flashed within his mind…her smell, her voice, her eyes, her beauty, her humbleness, her heart, her… he shook his head trying to rid himself of thought of her; even if it was only for the moment. The last thing he need was to think of her.

He opened his eyes once more as he made his way to Sesshomaru's tent. He could care less about all that was going on, in truth he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

He sighed to himself as he spotted the somewhat large green tent that glowed from a bright light within side it.

He didn't bother announcing he was there as he pulled back the flap to walk in. "Sesshomaru what do you want? I have bet-t-"his voice trailed off as the scent of lavender and morning dew stung his nostrils.

His brown red eyes widen filling with pain and sorrow before he shook it away thinking it was his mind playing tricks on him; like it often times did. But it was still there, the scent gnawing at the pain that was within the hole where his heart was.

"Hello Larten," the tall man known as Sesshomaru smirked from where he sat lounging within a large chair across from someone who was covered by a dark cloak. "I wanted you here to welcome _our new_ performer," he chuckles softly.

"Hello," Larten said nodding his head to the cloaked person.

The person stood giving Larten a bow before once more straightening. There wasn't anything Larten could make out about the person other than they were short, about 5'4, and that the scent that filled the air was theirs.

"So do you have a name?" he asked curious of who this person was.

The cloaks hood fell to reveal raven black curls, peddle pink lips, and smoky gray/green eyes. "_Kagome_," the sweetness of her name left him before he had time to think. In that moment he was slammed by a tile wave of raw emotion; relief, pain, anger, hurt, betrayal and love. He was swept away by these emotions before he could notice and within seeing her he fell.

He fell deep into himself unable to process or move. He could only stare at her, his emotions warring within his red-brown eyes each one fighting to be at the forefront to show her what he felt.

And as quickly as he fell he was up. His guard fell in place blocking the emotions and just looking on with an indifferent expression plastered on his face. He didn't want the woman in front of him to know how she affected him, how much pain and agony she had caused him, and most of all; how much he missed and loved her. He would not give in to the vixen; no he would fight both his heart and her charm. He would not have her hurt him, even if the pain of her being so close and just so far consumed his already mangled and tattered heart.

"If that is all you called me here for I'll be on my way," he fought to control himself at the bubbling growls that rose in his chest. He wanted to be away from her, to be away from her and the pain. He was relieved she was alive, but his heart, he needed to protect his heart.

He turned and left but he wasn't far from the tent when she called to him.

"Is that all you have to say?" her voice was as sweet as honey and as refreshing as morning dew. A stab of pain pulsed through his chest at her voice that he loved so much. "It has been over a hundred years and you barely seem to notice me? Was I nothing at all? Were those feeling lies?" She knew him so well, she knew how to make him react, how to get under his skin.

He was at her throat in a second, his right hand caressing her slender neck as he looked her dead in the eye. She just looked back at him, an equal amount of fire ablaze in their eyes.

"What's to say you're own feelings were no more than lies?" He asked a challenging glint in his eyes, daring her to voice any feelings that she had for him, any of which she had never mentioned.

"You'd have known by now if I was lying, wouldn't you?" She had switched it around, of all the thing he loved about her this was one of those. She was so good at changing everything, to make it so that she was the one in control. She was daring him; she wanted him to tell her what she already knew.

You can smell a lie. They're bitter and sour, and so potent that you can taste them leaving a nasty stale taste in your mouth.

"Answer me," he growled lowly.

"I asked you first," a like smirk pulled on her lips. She had won. Plain and simple she had won the moment she had uttered the first question.

He wanted to protect his heart, but how can you truly protect it from the one that has already taken it from you? You simple couldn't. His heart rested within her hands, she had him; mind body and soul. Anything she wanted, all she had to do was say it. He was her slave and she his keeper.

His hand moved to caress her cheek, his eyes softening as he looked at her. He loved her, he may never have told her but she knew that he had held some kind of attachment towards her. Though their relationship hadn't been secret, it hadn't been in the open either, it's going on had been more of the sexual kind instead of the emotional kind. Yet in the end he had fallen head of heals for the small woman.

Without thought his lips were upon hers. She tasted just as she smelled with the slightest hint of mint lingering on her tongue. His hands caressed the sides of her face holding her to him as he pushed all his love into the simple act.

Her hands that had been at her side now gripped the front of his shirt pulling him closer to her with her surprising strength while tilting her head back to give him better access. His left hand moved down as he wrapped his arm around her small waist wanting to be close to her after all the years that they had been apart.

His body became ablaze with passion, fire burned through his veins setting his skin on fire. He needed her. He could feel it from the painful throbbing of his erection. It had been over a hundred years since he last was with someone; that someone being her. He had tried to move on after her death but no one could compare to her…To Kagome…


End file.
